Heaven Must be Missing an Angel
by Blossomangel85
Summary: John & Mary are alive & well and have raised their boys in a semi normal, semi hunter lifestyle. Dean comes to terms with being bi as a teen, but never does anything about it cause he doesn't want to disappoint his father. It isn't till he meets Castiel after he saved him from perdition that he falls in love and when John finds out, he needs to decide where his loyalties lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Heaven Must be Missing an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

**Warning: Fluff, Smut, angst, heartbreak, saddness, possible abuse (emotional and maybe some physical?) happy ending**

**Pairings: Destiel, John and Mary, Sam and Sarah Blake**

**Description: **

**It is going to concentrate on when Castiel was first in his life, So for now Set in Season 4, but I am thinking of time jumping, back and forth between past, present (season 4) and future season (9,10) Mary and John are alive and John now knows Mary is a hunter. Sam was still marked by the demon blood but John got to Mary before she was killed. They are now raising the boys in a new family home in Lawrence Kansas, however Mary and John still go on hunts as well. As Dean grows into a teen, he realizes he has a liking for men as well, but he doesn't know how his parents will accept him, so he keeps that part of his life hidden away. He still makes the cross roads deal, dies and goes to hell, only to meet Castiel when he saved him. They fall in love and Dean needs to decide where his loyalty and love really lie.. with his Dad who kicked him ou of the family when he finds out about Dean and Cas or with the only person who has ever given him true happiness. It also brings about direst with Mary and John, Mary wanting to side with her eldest son. asons 9,10) I may even possibly do chapters in different characters POV's as well.. Will all be in third person as I write better that way. It is going to be an ongoing story, I also have other stories I need to work on as well, so updates maybe slow at times. **

**Chapter 1: Coming to Terms**

**Present Day - Dean and Cas**

**13-02-2009**

The day he was raised from perdition was a brand new day for Dean. He had decided during his year of trying to get out of the cross roads deal that if he did manage to succeed that he would stop sleeping around with every woman he saw and try to settle down. He always knew liked both men and women, but there was something about a man that Dean just couldn't put his finger on, it was very specific things, and wasn't just any man, but had to be a certain man who could do things to him that no one else could. This man didn't yet have a name or a face, but Dean dreamed about him every night when he was growing up. It was what finally made him realize that he was perhaps bi-sexual. He knew he could have a good time with the ladies, but he also knew he had never really fallen in love with one, Closet he had ever let anyone get to him were two women who knew the truth about him.

Those women were Cassie Robinson and Lisa Braeden. Although Dean had promised he would see Cassie again after they helped save the case of the black pick up truck terrorizing Cassie, her family and her community, he knew that he couldn't ever love her the way she deserved. There was something missing when they made love that last time, something he didn't even realize at first, but it was there and just subtle enough for him to not see her again and go against his promise. He had let her in and he didn't like the emotional vulnerability it gave him when he opened up to her, especially when she used it against him. Lisa.. now Lisa he could see himself with, he had even said that to her, that's what his parents wanted for him, a happily ever after like theirs, but it wasn't too happen.. Dean had to get Cas to wipe their memory after some bad things happened and he couldn't risk her and Ben getting hurt again.

Looking back at his relationships with Cassie and Lisa, those are the only two whom he can consider relationships and not just one night stands and he sill has a hard time figuring when it happened. He should have been ready for it, but he wasn't.. He was completely taken by surprise when he made that discovery, that Castiel meant more to him then he could have ever had imagined. This was his best friend, and perhaps that was why he was a little slow on the uptake, he never was good with things like this.. Expressing his feelings and emotions was hard for him, but he was trying for him.. The hardest thing.. Dean knew his father wouldn't approve.. He had never outwardly said anything negative or bad about homosexual people, but Dean knew that John wouldn't take the news well, especially when he raised him as a manly man, who liked hunting and shooting pool and drinking beer and being tough.

He was sitting in a bar by himself on the night before Valentine's Day, approximately five months after meeting Cas, and as he processed this all, he came to the realization that it all started that night in the barn when he first met Castiel. He was scared of him at first, scared because nothing was working on this creature, not even Ruby's knife, but when Castiel explained who he was and talking to Dean about faith and not feeling deserving enough of being saved, the way those blue eyes looked into his, the way he stared, got too close even back then, he remembered how his heart had began to beat faster and he felt this feeling he just couldn't explain to himself at first. He was trying his hardest to deny now, his parents had no idea and as far as he was aware, neither did Sam nor the object of his ever growing affection.

"Dean", Came a low gruff voice and Dean not expecting anyone had jumped and turned towards the voice, his heart pounding as he saw who it was. "Ohh Heya there Cas", Dean said as he tried his hardest to sound causal and not like he had just spend the last two hours thinking of nothing else but the angel now right in front of him. "Wanna join me?", he continued as he gestured towards the opposite side of the booth that he was sitting at. Castiel nodded his head and sat down opposite him and looked at him, his head tilted to one side like it always was when Dean confused him. Dean felt himself nervous all of a sudden, and he smiled nervously at Cas, waiting for him to speak. When he realized he wasn't going to be first, he sighed a little, "So, what brings you here, business or pleasure Cas?". He said with a small chuckle, a small smile playing on his lips at an attempt to joke around.

"I think you know why Dean.. You have been avoiding me, not calling for me when I know you have needed me on hunts.. why?", he said in a small hurt voice. Castiel maybe an angel, but he was still quite a perceptive angel at that and he knew that Dean had been avoiding him. He knew that he was getting too close to Dean and his family, but mainly to Dean and the other angels weren't exactly jumping up and down whenever he rushed to his side. This was Dean though, and if Castiel had to rebel, had to do whatever it took to protect him, he would do just that. Castiel was still very much unaware of his own feelings, but he knew his heart ached when he was apart from Dean, knew he felt sad and lost when Dean didn't ask for his help on hunts and he was starting to think that he had done something wrong and his time with Dean was now up.

At that small hurt why, Dean looked up from his beer sharply, his eyes wide. How could that one word said that way stab into his heart worse then any demon could.. Ohh yeah that's right he thought. You can't bear to see him hurt especially when you are the one hurting him. He wasn't sure if he should lie and just say he was busy or tell him the truth. He sighed heavily and sat there for several moments thinking over his options. "I guess I have.. "He said as he looked back down at his beer, his hand gripping the glass tight. "I'm sorry.. I haven't meant too.. It's just.. ", he stopped and took a breath, wondering if he should continue.. "Just what Dean?", Cas said in a soft low voice, urging him on, his own vessel's heart racing and he distinctly heard Jimmy Novak's voice in the back ground, but he shut him out for now, he could listen to him speak anytime and right now, he was with Dean and that's the only voice he wanted to hear.

Dean cleared his throat and started again almost afriad of what would happen, but deciding that it was now or never.. If he didn't tell him, or at least explain, he would never.. "Have you ever wanted something so much that your heart aches when you can't get it?.. Have you ever needed someone more then you have ever needed anyone else, longed to be in someone's arms and know you couldn't, that it would never happen". He whispered softly at first, but his voice slowly got louder towards the end. Dean used to be happy and content with one night stands and random hook ups, but for the first in ever, Dean wasn't planning on going to a bar tomorrow to hook up, He only wanted one person in his arms, to shower his love and attention to and it was breaking his heart knowing it would never happen and he just couldn't do that anymore, couldn't hook up when he was falling for someone else.

Castiel wasn't sure what he was feeling in this moment, but his own heart was aching in the same way Dean was describing and he couldn't stand him being in pain and hurting, so he reached over the table and took Dean's hand in his own and squeezed softly before speaking in a low gentle voice, not even sure of where the words were coming from, "Yes, I have". Dean felt himself shiver when Cas touched his hand but didn't pull away like Castiel expected him to. It was only then that Castiel was putting all the pieces of the puzzle together and realizing just how well Dean and himself fit together. Dean took a deep breath when he suddenly realized that Castiel was no longer on the opposite side but sitting right next to him and he felt his heart pound hard in his chest.

"Cas", He whispered softly as he looked into those bright blue eyes and couldn't help but let his own eyes flick down to look at those beautiful plump lips that always just looked so damn kissable and he breathed hard again and looked back into his eyes, searching for what he was looking for. "Are you sa.. what are you saying?". Castiel smiled shyly, he couldn't understand why he never noticed it before, why he never let himself see what was always there between them, why he was chosen to be the one to save Dean, why everyone kept making references to Castiel being Dean's angel or boyfriend.. He had never let himself see it, but now he was and it was written in Dean's eyes that whatever it was, it was mutual. "I.. I'm saying there is a reason why I have rebelled, why everything I have done has been for you". He whispered as he bit his lip in a nervous habit.

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was exactly what he had always longed to hear from this angel but had never ever believed he had a chance with. He was feeling just as nervous as Castiel looked, his eyes just couldn't leave those bright blue ones and he didn't want to believe it at first, "Why me Cas?", he whispered, his heart aching as he told himself he wasn't worthy, wasn't worthy of this. It never worked out for him, so why was now any different. " Because you are special, because you are you, the righteous human who always thinks of others before himself. The one who protects his family and does whatever he has to in order to keep them safe from harm". As he spoke, his heart filled with warmth, every word he spoke was true, "Because you deserve this Dean".

Dean tried to hold back the tears he knew were welling in his eyes as he looked at Castiel and swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't even thinking of anything else or anyone else right now, in the back of his mind, subconsciously he knew this was going to end badly but he didn't have a care in the world at the moment as he squeezed his hand, glad they were in a semi secluded and dim lit part of the bar and leaned towards him, firstly testing out the waters by placing his forehead on Castiel's and gazing into his eyes before moving his hands up to cup his angels face and pressed his lips to his for a soft chaste first kiss that made his heart skip beats and his stomach do flip flops. He couldn't believe one kiss could change his world, could make him feel so alive but it did just that and he pulled away slightly, as he opened his eyes and breathed in Castiel's scent, hoping this hadn't screwed things up.

The look on Castiel's face, he knew he had done the right thing and he smiled softly at him, his lips still tingling from their short kiss and although his body was screaming only one thing right now.. His heart and mind were thinking the opposite and wanting to go slowly and take their time. It was all new to him, yeah he had male crushes before, but he had never acted on them and he had never thought that the one male he liked enough to be with would be an angel and his best friend. They were friends first and he didn't want anything to change. "Cas", he breathed out, not trusting his voice right now and being left speechless at how he felt. How could he put what he wanted into words? Words that would't screw things up. "Yes Dean?", Cas replied, looking just as mesmerized a Dean did and he looked back into Dean's forest green eyes searching frantically for a sign Dean was going to end this before it started, but was a little relieved when he saw nothing but love and affection.

"I think you know how I feel now.. and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, cause damn, I do want this.. so much, but I was wondering if we can take it slow for now?", he asked as he looked at Castiel hopefully, not wanting Castiel to feel like he was rejecting him. Castiel nodded his head and leaned in, pressing his lips to Dean's once more and smiled as he pulled away after another chaste kiss, "I think that sounds reasonable Dean". He said as he answered him, "I have waited for a long time", He said as he looked at him with a soft gaze, "I don't mind waiting as long as you need to". Castiel now flooding with emotions, he was thinking of times gone past when he had no idea what the feelings meant, but he now knew that he was falling and he wanted to make this work, so whatever Dean wanted, Castiel would do.

Dean smiled at that, his heart still racing from that second kiss and he was glad Castiel saw it the way he did. He knew he wanted to spend the next day alone with his angel, and he hoped his father continued with his tradition of going away with Mary and not picking up on a hunt, cause Dean wasn't going this time if there was one. No.. tomorrow was reserved for one person.. one angel.. his angel.. He caught a glimpse of the the time on the bar's clock on the wall and he realized he was tired and he should go sleep being this late hour. "I'm gonna head back home, get some sleep.. Wanna come with?", he asked again, this time he wasn't as nervous asking and was rewarded with Castiel standing up and pulling him up with him. "You know I will always go where you go Dean".

He smiled as he walked out side with him, not aware that Sammy was sitting with Sarah Blake, the girl Dean had told Sam to marry when they were out on a hunt. Sam had indeed called her and they met up, Sarah moving to Lawrence once her father passed on to open up her own Auction House. Sam and Sarah had been dating steadily for the past two years and were going strong. Sarah was the one to notice Dean and Castiel and raised her eyebrow at the way they were walking so close when they headed outside. "What babe?", Sam asked her as he looked at her, concern filling his mind. "Ohh It's nothing honey", She said as she turned her attention back to Sam, but in her mind, she had always known something was going on with those two and what she saw tonight only confirmed it. Telling Sam or letting it go, she couldn't decide.. Ahh maybe leave it and talk to Dean later on she thought as she leaned her head on Sam's shoulder and smiled softly to herself as she figured out Dean and Cas's secret.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you all review and let me know what you think. This is just really the chapter which sets the scene and where Cas and Dean are in their lives. There will be angst and all that in it, I want the first few chapters to be dedicated to Dean and Cas starting their secret romance, and having some fun and laughter first, setting up how happy they are and they all notice how happy Dean is, but he won't say who, and Sarah for now is the only one who suspects. It will get dark and sad at times, but I also will promise a happy ending cause I can't stand to see Dean and Cas unhappy for too long. I also do have other stories I need to get onto as well, I have procrastinated long enough, so if you have followed my other fics, some of them will be updated within the next few weeks or so. Thanks for all being patient with me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heaven Must be Missing an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

**Warning: Fluff, Smut, angst, heartbreak, saddness, possible abuse (emotional and maybe some physical?) happy ending**

**Pairings: Destiel, John and Mary, Sam and Sarah Blake**

**Chapter 2 - Love is all around. **

**Present Day - Dean and Cas **

**14-02-2009**

It was early morning and the sun was starting to shine in through the window. It had snowed the previous night and there was white snow all around the house and it was eerily quiet. Dean felt the sunlight on his back and he groaned a little at the thought of having to wake up.. But as he groaned, it also elicited a response from the man resting beside him. Cas had spent the previous night in Dean's bed and when Dean realized that someone was laying next to him, his first thought was, 'How could I bring a one night stand home when I have feelings for Cas', however before he could start to panic, he heard a voice "Good Morning Dean, I trust you slept well". Dean breathed in a sigh of relief as he realized it was Cas who was laying behind him. He chuckled as he then further realize that this made Dean the little spoon and Cas the big spoon.

Before he answered, he thought about his answer and the thought made him become aware of the fact that Dean slept really well. Actually he had slept better then he had ever slept before. "Good morning angel", Dean whispered back Cas. This was new to him, but he didn't want to get sucked into these really cutesy nicknames. Baby was reserved for the impala and he never really liked it when Cassie or even Lisa had called him honey or sweetheart.. Angel seemed the perfect name for him.. cause well he was an angel. Even if he wasn't a real life angel, Dean couldn't imagine calling him anything else. "I slept really well thank you for asking, You managed to some rest and get re-charged up?". He knew Cas didn't sleep but he also knew that he needed to re-charge his 'batteries' every so often as well. Cas was still cuddling into him and though Dean would never admit it, he kinda liked it.

"Yes, I did manage to re-charge", He said as he chuckled at Dean's wording. He thought it was a little odd the way Dean often referred to these things, however he did know that he and Dean were from a different world and that they were bound to say things differently but understand each other. It was apart of their profound bond. Cas was smart and intelligent and although he often seemed naive and innocent, it wasn't because he lacked the smarts. It was because he had never found himself in those situations before as he was a solider of war and it wasn't his job to learn about different aspects of life. Now that Dean was in his life and he was growing ever so closer to him, he was beginning to develop an interest in learning about the human life and in particular things that Dean liked and enjoyed. There were even different ways off fighting, different weapons and different methods.

Dean smiled as he heard Cas chuckle. That sound was a breath of fresh air to him, "Good, I'm glad". He answered back as he moved his body to turn, facing Cas. He remembered all of a sudden what today was, "Happy Valentines Day Cas", He whispered before moving a little closer and pressing his lips to Cas's for a sweet short kiss, mainly cause he hadn't brushed yet and he didn't want Cas to be disgusted with his morning breath. Cas smiled, his whole eyes smiling and brightening when he smiled with his mouth, "Happy Valentines Day Dean", He answered back feeling a little shy all of a sudden. "I was thinking perhaps we could do something, maybe go somewhere quiet and get something to eat.. a picnic?", He questioned hoping he wasn't sounding too chick flicky. If there was one thing Dean wasn't, it was a romantic or a chick flick kind of guy, Honestly though, he couldn't help himself with Cas though.

Cas who really just wanted to be anywhere Dean was nodded his head happily, his heart melting at the gesture and grinned, "I think that sounds like a lovely idea Dean". Cas had seen Dean's normal routine on this particular day. Normally he would go to a bar and seek out any woman who was single or just been done wrong by a man and then comfort her by taking the girl to bed. It had hurt him a lot, even though he never really had understood why it hurt him at the time. Until last night and this morning, Cas had been almost certain that Dean would do the same thing again, however knowing Dean wished to spend this day with his made his heart feel warm and loved. Dean smiled, he loved being the one to put that big smile on Cas's face, he looked so happy and Dean intended to keep Cas that way as best that he could. He didn't want to screw this up, not now.. For now he wasn't thinking about anything other then keeping Cas smiling and happy, but in back of his mind, he was worrying about what his family would think.

"Awesome", Dean replied happily as he gazed over at the time. It was a little after 8:00am in the morning and Dean really wanted to get a start on their day."I'm just going to have a shower Cas", He whispered as he leaned in for another soft kiss. He was addicted to kissing those lips now. "I'll be right here", Cas whispered back as he watched Dean struggle with his thoughts. Without even delving into his thoughts, he knew that Dean was in two thoughts about getting up. Cas kissed him again, and Dean lingered a little on the kiss, before he opened his eyes and smiled, "I won't be long angel". Cas's heart did a little flip flop at being called angel. It was the second time Dean had called him that and even though Cas was an angel, he understood the sentiment behind it and it made him feel special.

Dean sighed a little, not wanting to get out, but he pulled the duvet and the sheets away from his body and slid his legs over to the edge and then sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he stood up, his body shivering a little at being exposed to the chilled air. Cas watched him, his eyes raking over his half naked body, Dean only slept in boxers and no shirt, and he looked rather good. He was looking at the back of him, but he couldn't help moving his eyes down to that fine Winchester ass. Dean was grateful that his bedroom had an en-suite and he didn't have to go far away from Cas. He walked over to the en-suite door and walked in, leaving a lingering look at Cas before he did and then closed the door. God He was so done, he thought as he rested his back on the closed en-suite door. Cas made him feel things he had never felt before and he was feeling very much on a roller coaster of emotions.

It was lucky for Dean that he had recently gotten a place of his own. He now lived in a little apartment and he was thankful that he had been able to afford to move out on his own. His Dad owned the auto shop he worked at and Dean had been saving for many months to put the down payment on the apartment. It was only small, two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a little kitchen and living room, but it was all Dean really needed. It was heaven sent especially now that Dean and Cas had finally admitted their feelings. He needed to be able to keep this under wraps for now.. It wasn't that Dean wasn't proud of Cas or he didn't want to show him off, however it was that their relationship was brand new, Sure they had been friends for a while, but this was different. It was taking their relationship in a totally new, exciting and also scary direction and Dean just wanted to keep it quiet so they both had a chance to create more of a romantic dynamic around each other.

He was scared though to let his parents know, before he knew how Cas felt, he thought he never would need to tell his parents. This changed everything though. He was fairy sure Mary would accept him as he was, Dean loved helping his mother bake when he was younger. He especially loved helping make his favorite.. Pie. However John had always teased him and told him to get out of the kitchen and out to the auto shop or firing range and encouraged him to do more manly things growing up, so he wasn't sure how he would take it. He needed to just breath and take a step back and just concentrate on Cas for now.. Once he got those thoughts out of his head, he walked over to the shower and turned it on, holding his hand out to gauge the temperature.

He got into the shower and he let the warm water run over his body, his hands running over his face and up to his hair before he placed his hands on the wall for a moment. It was cold out but he knew how much Cas loved the snow. He was always intrigued by it, He knew more then Dean about snow and all the aspects as to what made snow, yet he still loved looking at it and walking in it, so Dean decided perhaps they could go though the drive-through at White Castle and grab some burgers, fries and shakes, and then go driving to a nice park and then they could eat in the car where it was warm and perhaps he could then start a snow fight with Cas, maybe make some snow angels. He was whipped already for thinking these things, but he wanted this day to be special to Cas. He didn't want Cas to think Dean was thinking of him as another conquest, because Cas meant more to Dean then that. He finished showering and then got out of the shower and smiled as he reached for his towel, He knew Cas would adore what he had planned and he couldn't wait to see the look on Cas's face.

**Hi Readers, **

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you all review and let me know what you think. This chapter sets the scene for where Cas and Dean share Valentine's Day. Next Chapter will focus on their Day out together. Again I warn there will be angst and all that in it, I want the first few chapters to be dedicated to Dean and Cas starting their secret romance, and having some fun and laughter first, setting up how happy they are and they all notice how happy Dean is, but he won't say who, and Sarah for now is the only one who suspects. It will get dark and sad at times, but I also will promise a happy ending cause I can't stand to see Dean and Cas unhappy for too long.**

**I also apologize for taking so long. I lost my muse for writing and had so many things in my life, but I have shown some of my writing to my family who have loved it and that has encouraged me to start writing again. I also do have other stories I need to get onto as well and one or two new ones as well. I have procrastinated long enough, so if you have followed my other fics, some of them will be updated within the next few weeks or so. Thanks for all being patient with me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heaven Must be Missing an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

**Warning: Fluff, Smut, angst, heartbreak, saddness, possible abuse (emotional and maybe some physical?) happy ending**

**Pairings: Destiel, John and Mary, Sam and Sarah Blake**

**Chapter 3 - I feel it in my fingers..**

**Present Day - Dean and Cas **

**14-02-2009 - Valentine's Day continues**

Dean was finally out of the shower, and Cas was now in it taking a quick shower himself. As much as Dean wanted to be in there with him, he also knew he wanted to take things nice and slowly and that meant keeping the sexual side of their relationship to a minimum for now. He hoped that Cas didn't get the wrong idea. He knew that Cas had seen a lot of his antics and what he got up to with women, the one night stands and short lived flings, however it was never anything more then a means to satisfying his healthy sexual appetite. With Cas, he wanted and needed more then that, He wanted a connection, one that he had never had with anyone else, even Cassie and Lisa and he wanted it with Cas. He wanted Cas to understand he was different then all those other women and that they didn't hold a candle to what Cas meant to Dean.

His phone rang and it was his father, "Hey son, your mother and I are heading out on a hunt.. We might be gone for a while, and I'd like you and Sammy to come out with us.. We leave in about an hour". Dean shook his head as he sat on the bed, listening to his father, "I'm swapped with work Dad, and I really can't". Dean had managed to score himself a job in the local auto body repair shop and he found that he really enjoyed it. It was easier then he thought it would be to be a regular worker and clock in and out every day, getting a normal healthy pay check for his troubles. It wasn't all about work though, he didn't want to let Cas down, and he really wanted to spend Valentines with him as well. "Ohh come on Dean, we are all going, and you might even find a nice woman to hook up with". Dean sighed, his father was always pushing him onto the women and wanting him to meet someone, He wanted to prove that his eldest son was really manly and a boys boy.

As Dean was on the phone to his father, Cas came out of the shower wearing only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his body and hair still glistening with water from the shower and he gulped, his eyes going wide looking at his boyfriend, "I'm sorry Dad, I'm gonna have to take a rain check, tell Mom I said Happy Valentine's Day and I'll talk to you both soon", He answered his father as quickly as he could and then promptly hung up, leaving no room for anymore discussion. Once he put his phone down, he gazed back up at Cas and he was just memorized, "Wow, you look amazing Cas", he whispered softly to him, Cas feeling a bit shy, biting on his lip. "Thank you Dean". He chuckled as he walked over to him and leaned down, kissing him softly before pulling away to get dressed. "So that was your father Dean?", he asked, feeling a little nervous. He knew that Dean was apprehensive about telling his dad and Cas was almost waiting for that moment when the other shoe would drop.

"Yeah, He wanted me to go on a hunt with him, Mum and Sammy, but I said I was too busy working..". He watched as Cas got dressed in the causal clothes Dean had taken him out one day to buy, insisting he needed more clothes other then just his usual suit and trench coat, pulling on his jeans and then his button down collared shirt. He needed Cas to know why he didn't say what he was really doing, "It's not that I am ashamed or don't want anyone to know". He got up now and walked over to Cas and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "I just want us to have time to get a feel for this, this is new to us both and when we tell my parents and brother, I want nobody to question our commitment or feelings". Cas smiled as he leaned back in Dean's arms and turned his head to peck his cheek. "I know Dean, you don't need to explain", He turned around in his lovers arms and kissed him on the lips.

"We will both know when the time is right to tell people, and until then, I am going to enjoy having you all to myself and seeing everyone else try to figure out who is putting that big smile on your face all the time", He said smirking, wrapping his arms around Dean and giving him a soft squeeze. "I like the sound of that angel", Dean replied, holding Cas a little tighter before he let him go so that Cas could finish getting ready and putting his shoes on. As Cas got his shoes on and grabbed a blazer and his trench coat, Dean picked up his wallet and keys and put his own leather jacket on. "Okay, you ready angel?", Dean called out from the living room once he had finished putting his jacket on. Cas walked out into the living room and nodded, the blazer on and his trench coat in his arms, smirking when he saw the look Dean was giving him. "It's cold out and this is really warm". He answered before Dean could even get a word in.

Dean nodded, chuckling and walked closer to Cas, and took his hand in his, "Let's get going", He said as a way of reply and leaned in to kiss Cas tenderly. They walked to the door and Dean opened the door, and gestured for Cas to go first, following behind and then locking the apartment up, walking over to the impala. Cas was very excited at finally getting the chance to ride shot gun with Dean and he smiled, loving the way Dean opened the door for him waited till he got in the car to close it for him. Cas was noticing Dean was pulling out all of the stops and he was grateful for that and he was loving every moment of it. By this time, it was a little after 9am in the morning and Dean had an idea to go to breakfast first. "How bout we do something special.. We could go grab some breakfast and then we can hit the road, go for a drive and then stop somewhere for lunch".

Cas smiled at that, and nodded, "That sounds like a wonderful plan Dean". He moved closer to Dean and rested his hand on Dean's thigh as Dean started the car. It was amazing the feelings that they both were feeling from just one small soft touch. It was enough to make Dean melt and the smile he gave Cas just about made Cas's heart beat out of his chest. Dean took off and drove down the road, finding a sweet little cafe that they could go have breakfast in. He knew that this was going to be a wonderful day and the start of something amazing. He had been searching his whole life for someone to make him feel this way and to keep him feeling alive and Cas was the one.. He had always been the one. He couldn't imagine a moment where Cas wasn't in his life anymore, not even aware of the fact that his parents and Sammy had driven past where the impala was parked at the cafe, thankfully John and Mary were preoccupied, but Sammy had seen Dean inside with Cas.. He didn't think much of it till he saw Dean reach for Cas's hand.. Sammy didn't care but he knew his father would hate it, so he kept his mouth shut and just put his headphones on to listen to music as they drove out of town on their hunt.

**Hey Readers, **

**Sorry this one is a bit shorter but I don't want to write too much in one chapter and also want to keep it interesting and not too long that people skim through it and not read it fully. I hope you like the chapter, the next one I wanna do more from Cas's point of view and also maybe have some more from the rest of the family as well, Sammy obviously has seen the two together and starts thinking back and putting the dots together of all the times they had appeared too close to each other. If it's going on too much on one part of the story line and date etc, let me know. I wanna try to wrap the Valentines day up by the end of the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and if you like, leave me some feedback. **


End file.
